Adrik Annan
|birth_place =Kensingston Mews, J Andres |death_date = |death_place = Endor Cuidad, J Andres |nationality = |constituency = |party = Communist |rhouse =House of Annan |spouse =E Annan |multiple_spouses = |issue =Gafar Kli |residence = |almamater =Atlantic University |profession = Management, shipbuilding |religion =Shinto |signature = |website = |footnotes = }} Adrik Annan was installed shortly after the communist take over of J Andres in 1987. After Communism fell from power, he was permitted to retain his position. He worked on strengthening the image of J Andres throughout the world. Annan had a long period of public service during the course of his life, serving as the Minister of Foreign Affairs for 16 years and serving as President for 13 years. His Tenure as President is the longest in J Andres History. Early Life Adrik Annan was born in Kensington Mews, a seaside village in the Hurlian District of J Andres. Once Annan graduated from high school, he went to work for his father at Kensington Mews Shipbuilding. Annan worked building boats for three years until his father's early death due to heart attack. Annan then assumed control of the company and expanded the Kensington Mews Shipyards. After a year of managing the company, Annan resumed his education at the Atlantic University, recieving his masters degree in Business Management. Annan then returned to Kensington Mews Shipbuilding and expanded the company's capabilities so they could begin to accept military contracts. Formation of J Andres By the time that J Andres had formed as a nation, Adrik Annan had begun to work in politics, primarily at the local level, serving on the Town Council of Kensington Mews. Annan was a popular council member for always appearing to do what was best for the community. He became a supporter of the Communist Party as he believed it was for the greater good of the community. He didn't support either of the major parties because he thought that they simply represented only Josef Mercton and Ben Richards. Annan didn't support all of the Communist Party ideas. He believed that he should help the lower class citizens but he didn't want to give the government control of his company according to Bernstein Doctrine. After Leo Berstein released his doctrine, Annan became more active in party politics, hoping to keep the party in check enough that he could keep his company. Minister of Foreign Affairs When the Communist Party overthrew the government in 1987, Annan did not support the actions of the party. However, President Jack Bosco appointed Annan to the position of Minister of Foreign Affairs to replace Mickey Bethesda. Annan accepted the position and began to do what he could. As Minister, Annan has pushed for increased world aid from the nation and has strengthened ties to the North Atlantic Defense Coalition as well as many other nations. Annan also pushed for the passing of "SPEED," The Standard Protocols for Embassy Establishment Declaration, allowing nations to establish embassies within the borders of J Andres. Adrik Annan served as the Foreign Affairs Minister for 16 years. The Collapse of J Andres After his 16 year tenure as Foreign Affair Minister, Annan was elected to the position of PresidentAdrik Annan Finally Takes Presidency. (2003, January 1) The Anchor Times, where he has been listed among the great Presidents such as Mercton and Richards. Annan also saw arguably the roughest parts in J Andres history during his tenure. In 2010 and 2011, Annan announced great land cessions which lead to civil unrest. Eventually due to stronger military pressure, J Andres eventually became a subsidiary state, and Annan continued to lead the shadow government until his death in August 2016.Shadow President Dies. (2016, August 25) The Anchor Times After his death, King Josef I bestowed Adrik Annan with hereditary peerage, proclaiming him as the Duke of Rossingol. Therefore, his title as Duke of Rossingol will be transferred through his family. Ancestry Patrilineality , descent as reckoned from father to son, has historically been the principle determining membership in reigning families. By the paternal line, Adrik belongs to the House of Annan. ;House of Annan # Kofi Annan of Kensington Mews # Adrik, Duke of Rossingol Titles * August 25, 2016 - August 25, 2016 - The Most Honorable Adrik, Duke of Rossingol Notes Category:Nobles of J Andres